


propt writing

by writingformostfandoms



Category: Doctor Who, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformostfandoms/pseuds/writingformostfandoms





	propt writing

hello people. this is where you guys can post whatever smut fluff and other stuff you want me to write. it can be reader insert or ships even. also once I write the story ill delete your comment. anyway have fun. oh and i dont judge your ships.


End file.
